


Valentines Day

by Tententendo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, I wrote this on the bus in an hour, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tententendo/pseuds/Tententendo
Summary: Valentines day isn't what it used to be for Satori and Wakatoshi. While the offpeak season means Wakatoshi has plenty of time to spend with Satori, Satori barely catches a break given his profession.OrWakatoshi comes home to find Satori's intensive seasonal work demands have caught up with him, their valentines day plans don't exactly work out but they kinda do.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute n fluffy ushiten floof because I need to write something that takes the edge off the horrible horrible angst I'm putting them through in another long fic ;.;
> 
> I wrote this in under an hour while on the bus to work so errors and typos galore.....

Wakatoshi stepped into the quiet apartment, shedding his jacket and shoes and leaving them at the door. Coming home to a silent apartment was usually a sure sign that something was wrong but today it was to be expected. It's late, Wakatoshi's coaching session with a local college running much later than it should do. Usually he wouldn't mind but today in particular, he'd checked his watch more frequently than was polite. Wakatoshi loves his job. He does. But while they reach the end of winter, edging towards the start of the spring season, Wakatoshi wants to spend as much time as reasonably possible at home with his partner before inevitably returning to japan for months.

The warm and welcoming smell of something sure to be delicious was thick in the air, growing headier as Wakatoshi made his way through the apartment. He found the kitchen unoccupied, pots bubbling merrily on the stove and a warm glow radiating from the ovens glass window. When he turns around, a soft smile adorns his face.

Sat at the table in the adjoining dining room, slumped across the table with a small timer still clasped loosely in his hand, sleeps Satori. His cheek rests on his folded arms and a small trail of drool makes a track from the corner of his mouth and Wakatoshi warms with a fondness that hasn't lessened one day bit even years after they started dating. While the sight is a pleasing one, he's torn on if he should wake his napping boyfriend or just let him sleep.

Valentines day isn't quite what it used to be in high school. While they used to go on karaoke dates or visit the aquarium, now it was hard for them to celebrate at all. The planning and coordinating started in May for the following year and preperations began just after christmas. Satori spent long hours at his kitchen and warehouse making sure things were prepared for the hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of people hoping to nab a box of 'Les Miracles Chocolates' for their other half. While Satori reveled in every minuteof it, living how his hard earned reputation had earned reputation in the industry, the chaos behind the scenes was nothing short of exhausting for Satori, evident in how the timer started ringing before Wakatoshi could pluck it out of his hand and he didn't so much as flinch in his slumber at the sound.

The room was warm, a stark contrast to the lingering winter chill outside, but Wakatoshi deposited the neatly wrapped gift he'd collected en route home and retrieved a blanket from the bedroom, draping it over Satori's shoulders, heart full with warm affection. As quietly as possible, he finished the roast Satori had prepared, dishing up the food cooked to perfection and piled the dishes in the dishwasher when he heard a voice thick with sleep from behind him.

"Hay Toshi, welcome home. Sorry, I must have dozed off," he said through a yawn, stretching long arms across the table and gracing Wakatoshi with a droop eyed grin. He didn't get up to come and enthusiastically greet Wakatoshi like he usually would, making his lathergy all the more evident. Wakatoshi could only smile at the endearing display as he set the plates down and leaned down so he could press his lips against Satori's, enjoying the slight scent of chocolate that eternally clung to him.

"No need to apologise, I know you've had a long day. Do you want to go to bed?" he offered as he took his space at the table. They could reheat the food and have their date night tomorrow. Satori had other plans as he shot Wakatoshi a scandalized look and picked up his knife and fork.

"Not have a date night? On Valentines day? How could you even suggest that!" He mused. The act might have been half convincing if Satori's lips didn't twitch in a way that meant he was suppressing one of his signature grins. "We can watch a movie but no promises I won't fall asleep. How was your day?" 

They enjoyed the food Satori had prepared, Satori less talkative than usual and Wakatoshi couldn't resist leaning over the table to thank Satori with a kiss to the cheek. He'd never been particularly outwardly affectionate, but watching Satori sleepily chat and enjoy the meal he'd probably spent some hours preparing, Wakatoshi couldn't help himself. The smile on his lips never leaving.

"That was good, thank you. I'll wash up," he offered, clearing the table and ignoring Satori's protests and directing him towards the sofa, blanket still draped over his shoulders. By the time he was done, he wasn't surprised to find Satori already dozing off against the cushions, legs pulled up to his chest and head listing against his shoulder, the blanket hiding everything but his head. Wakatoshi's eyes crinkled at the corners with the force of his endeared smile as he gently rocked Satori's shoulder.

"Let's go to bed. We can watch the movie tomorrow," he insisten gently, watching fondly as large bleary eyes cracked open, a pout forming on upturned lips.

"Toshiiiii. I want to watch the movie! Can't not have our date! We should.. we.." even as he stubbornly refuted, his eyelids drooped and his lead lolled. If the undoubtably exhausting day wasn't enough to completely sap his energy, the heady meal was probably the tipping point. Wakatoshi chuckled. With a little difficulty, he roused Satori once again and pulled him gently to his feet.

"Bed. We can watch the movie in bed tomorrow since it's a Saturday, you need to rest," he said a little more firmly, leading a pouting Satori towards the bedroom. Satori had evidently already showered, dressed in sweatpants and an old tshirt, and grumbled as he climbed into bed. He dragged Wakatoshi with him and crawled under the sheets, waiting for Wakatoshi to get in and wasted no time sprawling out over him. Wakatoshi didn't resist, a little too soft at how Satori wriggled into a comfortable position and went slack against his chest, completely relaxed. Unfortunately he had something of a problem while Satori curled an arm and a leg around Wakatoshi.

"Satori."

"Hhm?"

"I need to change," he said. Wakatoshi couldn't make out Satori's face from the angle and the darkness of the room wasn't helping but he knew Satori was probably pouting.

"No," he grumbled through a yawn. Wakatoshi grinned.

"No?" Satori only clung on a little tighter.

"No move. Stay." Thoroughly amused, Wakatoshi encircled his arms around his partner, nuzzling against short hair that felt fuzzy against his chin. He could always try to slip away and change once Satori was asleep if he could find the heart to detach himself from Satori's koala like hold. It wasn't the worst possible turnout for valentines day, Wakatoshi thought as Satori's breathing tapered out into gently snore ahainst his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^^ I'm never going to stop writing them..... ever. 4 years of writing them?ppft, why not eIGhT mORe?
> 
> You can find me on twt (Tendododo) were i draw a bit of ushiten when I get time and make a lot of merch for them ^0^


End file.
